Conventional X-ray generating apparatus generally consist of an outer housing containing a vacuum envelope with cathode and anode electrodes which are spaced axially. Electrons are launched from a hot tungsten filament and gain energy by traversing the gap between the cathode and the anode with a strong electric field. The electrons strike an anode target with a material of a high atomic number such as tungsten and rhenium, and X-ray are created during the rapid deceleration and scattering of the electrons therein. However, only a very small fraction of the kinetic energy of the impinging electrons is converted into X-rays, while the remaining energy is being converted into heat. As a result, the target material heats up rapidly at the point of electron impact. To dissipate or distribute the heat the anode is usually adapted to rotate inside the vacuum envelope so that the heated spot on the electron-receiving surface of its target will be spread over a large area. The patient throughput of an X-ray generating apparatus is substantially limited by the ability to cool down its X-ray tube. Most conventional Computerized Tomography (CT) X-ray tubes use one-second scanning protocols as maximum scanning rate. An efficient removal of heat from the rotating target is one of the main problems of successful utilization of these CT X-ray tubes in CT scanners.